


Tannenbaum

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2019 challenges [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bickering, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Dean and Cas get a Christmas tree, and it's a whole damn production.Prompt 1: OrnamentPrompt 2: Botany





	Tannenbaum

The tree was perfect – tall, and lush, and covered from base to tip with twinkling lights and sparkly ornaments.

_Wait._

Dean looked closer. Nope, wait, _not perfect_ – a couple of the branches were clumping near the bottom, tangled in a bit of garland, right about... _There_. His fingers made quick work of the snarl, and the branches sprang back into place.

Perfect.

He settled into his wingback chair, sipped from his cup of eggnog (heavily spiked, because he'd earned it), listened to the pop of the fireplace, and sighed. This moment, right here, almost made him forget the massive fucking headache it had been to get the tree set up in the first place.

~~~~~  
_Earlier that day..._

_9:00 am_

"Dean, from what I know of botany, which is everything, it makes no sense to cut a tree down and bring it into the house."

"Cas, babe, it's not supposed to make sense, it's supposed to be festive, and pretty. And it smells nice. Just go with it, okay? For me?"

_11:00 am_

"But, Dean, this is what I always wear."

"Believe me, I know. But it's well below freezing with flurries today, and you're gonna look hella conspicuous tromping around in your Willy Loman cosplay. Plus we're gonna be hiking all over the tree farm, and it's snowy and muddy out there, so will you please at least wear the boots and the scarf?"

_12:00 pm_

"I don't understand, Dean. It's a tree. They're all trees. What makes one better than another? Why not pick this one?"

"It's lopsided, for one thing. And see down there, that bare patch? There's no way we could hide that with tinsel. We can find the perfect tree. We just need to keep looking. Let's head down that way."

_12:15 pm_

"But Dean, it needs us! No one else will want it!"

"Cas, we ain't gonna bring home a scrawny little Charlie Brown tree! No, stop, don't give me the puppy dog eyes, man. Ugh, okay, fine, we can bring it home to plant outside the Bunker, but you have to be the one to dig it up. And then after that can we _please_ keep looking for a _good_ tree? I'd like to get out of here before the spring thaw!"

_12:30 pm_

"No, thank you."

"What do you mean, 'no, thank you'? Get down here and help me work the saw."

"I'm holding the baby tree. And you're so much better with the saw than I am."

"Yeah, nice try, Casanova. Put your little sapling down, get your ass over here, and grab onto the other handle."

_12:45 pm_

"Watch it watch it careful _watch it_, Cas! You're gonna scratch the paint!"

"Dean, the car is _fine_. Stop worrying and throw me the rope."

_1:15 pm_

"Lift your end more, Cas. Slow down. Careful. Three more steps. Don't pull on it!"

"I could have carried the tree in myself, you know."

"Using your mojo is cheating. We're having an old-fashioned Christmas."

_1:30 pm_

"Argh, what the fuck, now it's leaning to the _left_. What is wrong with this goddamn stand?? Shit, my back is killing me trying to hold this thing up."

"Would you like me to....?"

"Ugh, yes, Cas. Please, can I get a little mojo here?"

"Of course."

_2:00 pm_

"No, don't just put it on in clumps. You have to put the tinsel on one strand at a time."

"One strand at a...? Dean, that's absurd. We'll be here forever."

"Where else do you need to be, angel?"

"That's not the point."

_2:05 pm_

"Dean, there's too much red over there. Swap those two balls around."

"Too much red? Where? My balls are perfect!"

"There, look."

"Oh. Okay, fair. Gimme a green one."

~~~~~

The angel strolled in, eggnog mug in hand. "I should have known I'd find you here."

"Just enjoying the fruits of our labors. C'mere, babe." He patted the chair next to him, and Cas plopped himself down. They gazed at the tree together.

Cas sighed, and snuggled deeper into the upholstered cushions. "It does look lovely."

"Yeah. Was it worth all the fuss?"

"What fuss?" the angel asked innocently. "I had a lovely day with you today."

"Honestly? Me, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. But I do know that Sam is not in this story because he couldn't stand to be around those two any more. His Christmas present to himself was a vacation without them.
> 
> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/188414234836/october-17-tannenbaum).


End file.
